The story that's getting Re-written and Re-Titled
by KuroKon
Summary: On Hiatus, Re-Writing. I heard in my reviews that it was a bit similar to a story called "Just One Smile" so im going to change up the story a bit so that it doesn't seem like that. Also changing the title, trying to make the Paragraphs longer, grammar, ETC. Can't believe it's been sittin' here collecting dust for like... 4 years...
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Title: Dangers of Sealing

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Takashi-Hanashi

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: General

Published: 02-25-11, Updated: 02-25-11

Chapters: 2, Words: 1,007

Chapter 1: Prologue

Dangers of Sealing

Prologue

Okay, so this is probably going to be good or bad. depends.

If my grammar is off then sorry so anyway ONWARDS WITH THE STORY

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it

"Common speech"

"Kyuubi in naruto's mind"

"Normal thoughts"

The fine morning in konahagakure was interrupted by a loud scream."WHY AM I WITH THIS IDIOT!" a pink haired girl snapped, "MY GRADES ARE TEN TIMES BETTER THAN HIS, IRUKA-SENSEI! MAKE IT SO IT'S JUST ME AND SASUKE!" The teacher called Iruka was now looking irritably mad and said, "Sakura, You got the lowest grades, Naruto and Sasuke got the highest." Iruka smirked when he saw the pink-haired girl's face go into a state of depression. " I put you on the same team to even out the power." Iruka said simply. "awww, man…" said Sakura in a disappointed tone.

In a certain blonde haired jinchuuriki's mind "Aww, man! I have the banshee on my team…."

"Don't worry kit, just a little longer you can them who you really are." The Kyuubi said."ugh…. Hai, kyuubi-neechan." The blonde said giving in, "do you think you could predict when Jiraiya will be here? The seal is starting to fade…. I'm finding it hard to keep the genjutsu up."

"I don't know kit, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. Sayonara, I need to get some sleep."

"Hai, Onee-chan see you tomorrow!" The blonde said as the chat link ended.

A hand in front of her (A/N I'm referring to naruto as HER instead of HIM cause of his actual gender.) face snapped her out of her reverie. "Oi! Naruto-baka! Class is over." Said a certain raven haired boy." "Shut up Sasuke-Teme! I'm already going." She said as she was already out the door. The raven looked at Naruto's exiting form in awe 'I knew she was good, but that was amazing' Sasuke thought.

As Naruto got home, he sighed in relief. The gender switch seal had been able to last the day but by noon he would need jiraiya to replace it with a new one. He started to get nervous as he rocked back and forth in a sitting position while he was holding his knees to his chest. "Please be here soon…" Naruto thought to herself.

Whew a whole chapter in one night….. My hands hurt….

Anyway!

Please send reviews about who Naruto's first kiss will be!

Next chap spoiler! We will see what she looks like!


	2. Explanation

Chapter 2: Chapter 1

Dangers of Sealing

Chapter 1

Okay, so this is probably going to be good or bad depends.

If my grammar is off then srry so anyway ONWARDS WITH THE STORY

Disclaim: I do not own naruto or anything associated with it

"common speech"

"Kyuubi in naruto's mind"

"normal thoughts"

"Shannaro! Where is Naruto-baka? He's late! Even Kakashi-sensei is here!" Sakura shouted, "Sasuke-kun do you know? You train with him all the time!"

"no I don't, sorry to disappoint but I haven't seen the dobe all day."

"well, then where could he be?" Their one-eyed sensei Inquired. " well? Then let's go look for him then!" And with that they were off. Sakura went to check the marketplace; Kakashi went to check the training grounds, whilst Sasuke went to check his house.

When Sasuke got to Naruto's house and knocked on the door lightly. He heard a shuffling, a crunch of paper, and the scribbling of a pencil, when a note slipped under the door. It read 'Please go away' Sasuke got angered by this and yelled "NARUTO! I know you're in there you can come out now!" A couple minutes later nothing happened so he looked through the window and saw nothing. He decided to investigate further and broke the window and jumped inside the house kunai in hand. "show yourself!" He said. When no answer came he went over to naruto's bedroom and kicked the door down. He looked around and saw a lump on the bed, and before you know it the covers were gone in the blink of an eye. And what he saw is nothing like what he expected. There lay a Beautiful girl with Sun-kissed blonde hair that was naturally straight that had a fringe covering her right eye, perfectly tanned skin and to sasuke's surprise, no whisker marks. The girl in the bed wore a white crop-top with long baggy sleeves that covered her hands a little, a blue mini-skirt, and white skin-tight shorts that both reached above her knees. Then he noticed she was shaking with her hands above her face "P-please d-don't h-hurt me." She said meekly. Sasuke had taken a step towards her when a pang went through his heart when he saw her flinch and curl up into a ball at his movement. "D-don't h-hurt me, p-please!" She said when glancing at him. With that one glance he saw all the emotions she was feeling; Pain, Fear, Loneliness, and timidity. "It's ok… I won't hurt you, I promise." He said taking a cautious step towards her "P-promise?" The girl said timidly Partially releasing her "defense". "Yes, I promise." Sasuke said firmly. "C-can you t-take m-me to th-the ho-hokage?"

"Sure." He said picking her up bridal style, much to Naruto's surprise (A/N yes it's naruto for all you Bakas out there) causing her to blush a very deep red.

HOKAGE TOWER

"Well, Sasuke why hello the-" Said the hokage as he noticed the sleeping figure on Sasuke's back. "I See you've found out….. well have a seat and I'll explain." He said Sighing

Meanwhile

"Oi! Kaka-sensei, first Naruto now Sasuke! Where could those two be?" Sakura said in an angered tone.

"Hmm…" Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Let's go see the hokage"

I hope that any faithful readers out there know that I mostly write my stories over the weekend

Anyway!

Please send reviews/vote in the polls about who Naruto's first kiss will be!

Next chap spoiler! Ehhhhh…. Can't write next chappie till I get votes….. SORRY PEEPS


End file.
